The Tale of The Moon
by RedBlackDoYouHearThePeopleSing
Summary: The man in the moon. Who is he? Or more importantly, who was he? How did he get to the moon? Read to find out Hope you like it. R AND R!


**The Story of the Man in the Moon**

Long ago, there was fair ruler by the name of Tsar Lunaroff.

He was a good man, a ruler that was kind, yet powerful. Rumor had it, he could channel magic through the moon. He ruled the lands, alone.

But one day, he caught sight of a beautiful woman with fiery red hair, and orange eyes. The woman was being attacked by an evil creature, a fearling. He slew the fearling and saved the woman.

She told him her name was Tiya, and she was the queen of the phoenixes, creatures and people of rebirth and the sun.

They got to know each other, and eventually married, forming an alliance between the two worlds.

They were later blessed with a little girl, and she was beautiful, with dark brown curls the color of the earth, and eyes the color of green growth. She was christened Eve, after the first human.

Then a few years later, a little boy came along. He had eyes the color of the dusk sky, that sparkled, as though full of starlight, and jet black hair.

He was named Sirius, after the stars.

Then, lastly was another little girl. She had light hair that glistened like moonlight, and bright eyes.

She was named Luna, for the moon.

All was peaceful.

Until one day, when the Tsar's Golden General, Kozmotis Pitchiner snapped.

The thought of his little girl, Ebony, at home, all alone by herself, and the thought of Seraphina, his eldest daughter, all grown and married off drove him mad as he gave into the darkness, releasing the fearlings.

Queen Tiya acted quickly, creating sanctuary in another dimension for her kind, the phoenixes. But she could not send her husband or her children through the portal.

She made sure the phoenix kind were safe, and then she fought the fearlings bravely, defending her children alongside her husband.

Finally, the battle was won. Lunaroff and Tiya collapsed on the palace floor, weary with effort.

With the last of their magic, they used their power to permanently seal themselves within the sky, Tiya going into the sun, and Lunaroff going to the moon.

Sirius went to the stars, Eve was locked within the earth, and Luna was sealed away with her father.

Lunaroff and Tiya took charge, creating spirits to defend the earth from Pitch Black, the horrid creature Kozmotis Pitchiner had become.

The first spirit to be created was Zephyr Ebony Black, child of Kozmotis Pitchiner.

She had been out gathering firewood, when wolves closed in on her and lightning struck her. She was to be the spirit of the winds, a guide to the four seasons. The second was Idalia Seraphina Black, eldest daughter of Pitch Black. She became the Princess of the deserts.

Eventually, Luna and Eve escaped their sanctuaries, allowed to roam the earth.

They became the first guardians.

Luna becoming the guardian of light, and Eve becoming the guardian of life.

Shortly, they were joined by the Sandman, Guardian of Dreams.

It didn't take long for Pitch to corrupt Luna and bring her to the dark side.

It left the Sandman and Eve Terre, or more commonly known as Mother Nature.

Eventually, three more guardians came: Nicholas St. North, Guardian of Wonder, Bunnymund, Guardian of Hope, and Toothiana, Guardian of Memories.

Yet Pitch Black had forces as well. Jinx Misfortunes, a girl who had been a close friend to Ebony.

The Guardians protected the children of the world.

But one day, Eve found a young girl in dire need of help. The girl was abused, and Eve was shocked to realize such a cruelty existed in the world.

She helped the child, intending to keep it and raise it as her own. But then she realized the child was not immortal, as she was.

She prayed to her father countless times, all to no avail.

So she took matters into her own hands. Eve tried everything she could to immortalize this girl. Until one attempt went horribly wrong, and the child was killed.

The Guardians were aghast. Eve tired of their resentment and grew bitter, following the same dark path as her youngest sister.

Yet through all of this, the boy child, Sirius has remained sealed in the stars, silent as ever. It is unknown whether he will return.


End file.
